poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Our heroes meet Henry Turner/Spitfire, Hector Barbossa,
Here's how '''Our heroes meet Henry Turner and Spitfire, Hector Barbossa, & Shansa talk '''goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. Henry Turner: I'm looking for Team Adventurous. Trixie: Well, it's your lucky day, because ''we ''are the Great & Powerful, and the Unscareable Team Adventurous! I am the Great & Powerful Trixie! But please, call me Trixie. Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie. Applejack: Ah'm Applejack. Rarity: I am Rarity. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash: I'm Rainbow Dash. Spike: I'm Spike. Star Swirl: And we are the Pillars. Stygian: I'm Stygian. Shining Armor: I'm Shining Armor, and this is my wife, Cadance, and our daughter, Flurry Heart. Starlight Glimmer: Starlight Glimmer. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I'm Fizzlepop Berrytwist. Thorax: I'm Thorax. And this is my brother, Pharynx. Pharynx: Hi! Scorpan: I am Scorpan. Apple Bloom: I'm Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle: I'm Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo: I'm Scootaloo. Jack Skellington: I'm Jack. Jack Skellington. Hiccup: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Astrid: Astrid Hofferson. Fishlegs: Fishlegs Ingerman. Snotlout: Snotlout Jorgenson. Tuffnut: Tuffnut Thorston, and this is my sister, Ruffnut. Discord: I'm Discord, the Reformed Master of Chaos! Mac Prime: And I happen to be Captain Mac Prime. Henry Turner: Guys, there's someone locked here who can take us to the Trident of Poseidon. Trixie: Placed in ''The Map No Man Can Read? ''I've heard of the Trident. It can break any curse at sea. Thorax: Anyway, what's your name? Henry Turner: My name is Henry Turner, son of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. Apple Bloom: Elizabeth Swann?! Discord: Did she call our names in her sleep? Sorry. Carry on. Henry Turner: One more thing. A message from someone you know named Captain Salazar. Apple Bloom: Did he just say...? Applejack: Ah swear ah could've sworn I've known someone named.... Pharynx: ''El Matador Del Mar. '' The Butcher of the Sea. But the ''Silent Mary ''went down. Henry Turner: Inside the Triangle. He's coming for you guys, to seek revenge as the dead man's tale is told. Scootaloo: What did he say? Henry Turner: He said that the Changelings' redemption was the key to his escape. An army of the dead are sailing straight to you, guys. The Trident of Poseidon is your only hope. Do we have an accord? Meanwhile Lyra Heartstrings: Captain, Spitfire, the Captain of the Wonderbolts is here. Spitfire: enters Hector, your ships are attacked by an adversary from my past. Hector Barbossa: My ships? Not possible. Mullroy: She says that they've been sunk by a captain called Salamander. Murtogg: Samovar. Hector Barbossa: Salazar. Spitfire: Yes, that's it. He leaves one man from each vessel to tell the tale. Your entire fleet's being sunk, and we're going to die soon. But Shansa's the only one who can help us. & Hector Barbossa find Shansa Shansa: I've been expecting you, Captains. Perhaps you'd like some tea? Spitfire: I think I'll pass. Shansa: The price for crossing my door is blood, Captain. Spitfire: Well, that explains why you're not so busy. Shansa: Everyone pays eventually. Hector Barbossa: Shansa, you, me & Spitfire made a bond long ago. Spitfire: I saved both of you from the gallows, remember? Shansa: And I cursed your enemies, but I fear our old friends is in danger. Spitfire & Hector Barbossa: together Mac & Rainbow Dash? Shansa: I was able to recover 2 of Mac's compasses. We have to find them. He knows how to conquer the dead. Hector Barbossa: Time to reunite with old friends. Category:Scenes Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:TransformersPrimfan Category:Corpsebridefan Category:Mac Prime Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers